


Uneasiness in a Soul

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: It's late at night and Rukia has some doubts. By her side, Byakuya might have the answers. [Byakuya/Rukia]





	Uneasiness in a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hello there! I have edited the whole text in order to offer you a better reading. Please, do tell me if there is any grammar spell I should check, I truly want to improve my English =) (first published in FanFiction)
> 
> This ff wasn't a serious ff in the beginning, but most of the people who reviewed it has told me that it's of my best byaruki fanfics, since the characters are found very IC. I hope you like it, I make my best every day =)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I am only a byaruki fangirl.

Rukia laid on the futon and shifted the covers. She stretched out one of her arms and then her fingers, tightening them in and out.

"My body… has got pretty exhausted. Not usual for a shinigami" her voice was a mere sigh. Next to her, Byakuya leant back.

"Nonsenses" he murmured indifferently. "All souls go agitated when their bodies become active."

"But, it's assumed that a shinigami must resist more than the other souls. Our consistency is different."

Turning on over the pillow, Rukia looked at her brother waiting for an answer. Byakuya always had a good answer for everything.

"You should not compare yourself with inferior souls" the captain said. "However, that does not mean you cannot get exhausted. If you are weak enough to get tired that quickly, then you should take your sword and start to work out, so you will not ever say such a shameful thing as a shinigami gets quickly exhausted."

Rukia let out an imperceptible laugh, the impatience of Byakuya was so funny for her…

"Sure."

She slid a finger along her brother's belly, causing him a slight tingling. Thoughtfully, she wondered from where the mortals would take the energy out to make love. Gigais were very restrictive... they were even uncomfortable when going to the bathroom.

"I wonder…" she whispered kind of gone, painting on Byakuya's skin the invisible katakanas of her name "How do mortals do. I mean, they have not much strength. And being locked in a gigai is like going over there trapped in a bag. How complicated ..."

Byakuya noticed the detail and thought off it for a moment.

"All species have the instinct that it is needed to fend for themselves. Besides, mortals are not trapped in a gigai" he said at last. He took her sister's finger aside from that dangerous place and Rukia laid back on the pillow, her hand resting on her forehead.

"Well, that's true but… even so, it doesn't seem like they're going to… to hold…"

"Rukia."

"Okay! But don't say you've never thought about it."

She slightly blushed and Byakuya leaned back again next to her.

"They may not have the same energy of a shinigami, though that does not impede them to enjoy the minor faculties that nature has granted them. And not, I have no interest in what the mortals do."

"Rukon citizens are also weak" Rukia persisted in her worries. "May that be the reason why they don't reproduce?"

The lieutenant slid her arms under the sheets, wrapping the captain up in a warm embrace. She leaned on his chest and her breathing eased.

"Why are you that concerned about other people's limitations?"

Byakuya got some perturbed, so enough as to make Rukia go annoyed as well.

"It's not wrong that I want to know them," she growled "after all, our duty is to protect both worlds."

"Your interests are not inherent to the field of knowledge of the shinigami. You think too much."

"Don't you?" Rukia raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Byakuya's arrogance went deeper.

"There is no need to worry about such trivial matters, they are not powerful enough to fend off hollows and that is all we need to know" he said, and felt somewhat disturbed by the annoying eye fixation of his sister. "What?"

Rukia imagined herself slapping him but that mental scene did not convince her. It was clearly impossible to figure out berating her brother; however much he deserved it.

"It's nothing" she stammered at last.

"It seems as if you wanted to know how long a mortal is able to withstand in its privacy" Byakuya frowned not wanting to estimate what extent the curiosity of her sister could come to.

"N-No!" the girl sputtered, more color in her cheeks. "Absolutely not!"

"Regardless, you have said nothing about me. Perhaps I have not lived up to your expectations."

Byakuya looked sideways at her. Rukia was resting on his chest like a puppy at the feet of its master.

"I didn't… I didn't mean that!"

"May I have to ensure that you will not be doubtful about any potential the next time" he became so irksome, Rukia grumbled, when talking that way.

Rukia's chest swelled up and then she held back her composure.

"W-Well… It's not what I was expecting but… If you offer yourself, it would be impolite to say no to Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

Her sly grin prodded the captain, who began to grow impatient.

"Do not talk like a commoner" Byakuya frowned.

"I have been a commoner, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"Not now. And it is not like you can choose to say no."

"Then it shall be: at your service, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"You're provoking me, Rukia."

"Okay, then show me your filthy way captain."

Byakuya glanced back at her before taking her down with him to the wet and stormy depths of the sheets.

"Fine. I shall assure that you never dare defy me again."

.

"Now… is there anything you want to say?" Byakuya's voice was evening out with his breathing as he turned to lay down on the futon after a sweltering fraternal ambush.

"Yes…" Rukia fell down next to him. "You're exhausted too."

Their bodies were hyperventilating and slicking to each other, the fruit of sweat and love.

"It is logical" Byakuya panted. "You made me battle."

He took his sister's hand and squeezed it tight, he set it on his chest and left it lying there.

"It wasn't a battle" Rukia twisted a satisfied smirk.

"You think so? You have also improved your skills in other domains, keep silent and accept my compliments. Or do you still have any doubt?"

Byakuya smiled and toyed with his sister's nose, he also kissed her in the forehead. It was a too cheesy and inconceivable scene as to be about Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Just one" Rukia said when her breathing and Byakuya's displays of affection eased off. "It seems I won't be the only one who'll need training after getting exhausted so quickly."

"This is not exhausting, this is enjoyment" Byakuya growled, removing the strands of her face as if she was a little girl. "You like making me angry."

"Not a new thing" she ventured while hugging her brother and kissing his neck, pushing aside the wet sheets and tangling her legs over them. "You have no patience captain."

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is! You can't admit that my temper is way too much for you!"

"An arrogant demeanor, as expected of a Kuchiki" after mocking her, Byakuya began kissing her again. Rukia tried to pull away because she was very proud like him and she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I-I didn't mean that!" she spluttered while blushing and covering back, as if being arrogant made her go shier than curious about the human sexuality.

"I know. You are hard to deal with tonight, it may better you sleep and try to solve all your doubts through meditation. I will take a bath and I expect that I have not to say it again when I return."

The young captain retired from the chambers and Rukia watched his bare bottom with a great nerve. She got sad, because she did not like when Byakuya got hard on her but not on the bed. But he was right anyway, she underestimated her brother's tolerance and sometimes she ended up irritating him with her youthful ironies, which so little combined with him, and which even came to annoy him, though he was light enough to scold her in the end.

When Byakuya returned from his bath, Rukia was still awake.

"I was thinking..." she began.

"I seem to have said something" Byakuya retorted, wiping his face away with a towel.

"We, our meetings... Is it that all souls need to come together as a sole one?"

Byakuya watched her seriously, not because she had ignored his comment but for the aspect of the new digression, usually not common at that time of the night.

"You really were thinking about something like that?" He was surprised.

"Of course" Rukia snorted. "What are you suggesting?"

Her curved figure wrapped in the sheets, depicted by the warm light of the room, stole Byakuya in a brief reverie.

"Forget it" he replied. "Why are you concerned about such an issue? There is no point. All spiritual beings are wandering souls in search of happiness, we should not be surprised at men being incapable to stay alone. Even such an insignificant soul as hollow needs to devour other souls to fill its own void.

"But, that means that as long as we are souls we are weak then" Rukia stated.

"It is certain. Unless you are able to strengthen your spirit, your flesh will always demand you to grant its wishes. Your body craves for joining to another body, because of the weakness of your spirit. However, that is not a thing for a shinigami to worry about."

"That's impossible!" Rukia reproached, wanting to throw the pillow back at him. "You yourself... You yourself are with me now. So this means nothing to you?!"

"It is certain, I said" Byakuya knelt on the futon. "Deep down, we are all some weak."

Rukia's eyes became melancholy. Her face went languished and she reached for her adoptive older brother's hand.

"But, it would be sad to be alone..." she blurted anxiously, stroking Byakuya's hand. "In the past, I believed that this kind of feelings were useless for someone like me, a shinigami of the Gotei 13. However, in the bottom of my heart I always knew these feelings were here" she drew Byakuya's hand closer onto her warm chest "and that I didn't want to be alone."

"As long as the determination of your spirit remains strong, you shall not need anyone to offer you those feelings," Byakuya eased her heart "however much you long for them. Learn. Train your soul in solitude. There will always be a reward."

Rukia took in Byakuya's every word as if they were a fundamental legacy. Then she smelt the clean scent of his brother's skin enticing her.

"What about you?" she asked afterwards, staring at him anxiously.

"I am not replying to a question whose answer is right before you."

However it was, Rukia knew that behind Byakuya's pride there was nothing more than a man in love. She smiled, confirming once again that she could always learn new things with him, and even if their relationship was not typical like others, they could enjoy it and appreciate it the same, as long as they both understood themselves and get along with each other. Love did not need to be stereotyped anyway.

"It is late. Rest" Byakuya laid down by her side and turned out the light. Rukia continued on sounding out the murky waters of uncertainty, sleepless, until she turned around and hugged his brother back with caution.

"This…"

Byakuya shifted back to her and cut her off with a vehement kiss, plunging her into the warm sheets again and making sure that no doubt will remain to her in the end, but only for the time it would be when they got really exhausted.

**.**

**The end**


End file.
